


Lookalike (Brian x Reader)

by oliviaajd



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, brokenheart, freddiemercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviaajd/pseuds/oliviaajd
Summary: Dating your brothers best friend was always a bad idea, especially when they were in a band together and lived togther. But dating a lookalike to get over them is even more of a bad idea.





	1. Lookalike (Part 1)

Four men were lounging lazily around a small flat in central London. Each of the males looking respectfully distinctive. One was perched on the kitchen table with a cigarette between his fingers, a cup of tea by his sock covered feet. The blonde man on the table was reading through a playboy magazine so nonchalantly it was as if he was reading the mornings paper. Two of the men were sat at the table, as one would normally sit, both with cups of tea and breakfast, trying to avoid the feet of the blonde in front of them.

“Roger, there is a seat right there.” The tanned dark haired male said, flying his arms out as he pointed at the chair. 

“Alright Fred, I was sitting here before you and Deacy brought your breakfast to it.” 

“Well, where else are we supposed to eat breakfast if not at the kitchen table?” Fred asked back raising his eyebrow. 

Deacy, the man next to Freddie raised his eyebrows in a mutual agreement with the man in yellow. Sighing and rolling his eyes Roger climbed down from the table and threw himself next to the final member of the group. He had masses and masses of corkscrew black hair that was precariously arranged all over his face. His legs were awkwardly crossed, which was the only way they could be crossed since the man resembled a beanpole, a guitar was slung across his lap which dug into his hip as Roger fell into the couch next to him.

“Ouch, Rog, watch it,” Brian said scooting away from the chaotic energy the man exuded. 

“I’m sitting Bri,” Rog said his hands in the air in surrender, the magazine falling into his lap, “can I not sit anywhere in my own flat?” 

“In our flat!” Brian corrected him as he rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever,” Roger said under his breath. “Oh, Y/N is coming by later, she wanted to hear the new song,” Roger said flicking the cigarette ash into the glass tray in front of him. 

“Y/N?” Brian asked, glaring at Roger and narrowing his eyes. 

“Yeah, that cool?” 

Freddie and Deacy both nodded, Freddie even smiled a the mention of your name. You two got on extremely well, being Roger’s sister you spent a lot of time with your brother's band. However, you had previously been dating Brian, and neither of you had been coping very well with the split. Especially Brian.

“She’s coming here?” Brian asked suddenly catapulting himself off the couch and pacing back and forth, his head bent down.

“Oh come on Bri, it’s been four months, surely you can stand seeing her for an hour?” Roger asked as he folded the page in the playboy magazine and threw it aside. 

Brian just gave Roger a look of distaste which warned Roger to not push the curly haired man any further. As the blonde watched Brian hastily pace around the kitchen he felt bad for not consulting with his friend about his younger sister visiting, he thought Brian would’ve been over it by now. 

“Sorry, I should’ve asked,” Roger said flipping his hair over his shoulder and resting his cheek against his knuckles. “I just thought you would’ve been over her by now.” 

“Just because you’re over a relationship with one shower or one go with your magazine-“

“Hey, Brian that’s not fair,” Roger said approaching the guitarist suddenly somewhat angry towards his friend. 

“Darlings darlings darlings,” Freddie jumped up from the table and threw himself between them “stop arguing, there’s nothing that can be done about it now, if Brian really doesn’t want to speak to her I’ll distract her.” 

Brian broke into a light smile of thankfulness as Freddie separated the two men. Roger shook his head at the confrontation that had presented itself and grabbed his playboy magazine from the table and resumed staring at the pin-up girls. 

Five minutes later the atmosphere in the room had shifted from hostile to relaxed and tranquil, that was until there was a small knock at the door followed by Brian inhaling an audible breath of panic. 

“I’m not getting it,” Roger said shaking his head. 

“Well, I’m not getting it,” Brian said shaking his head. 

“Sorry, how old are you two?” Deacy said as he got up and approached the front door. 

“John, hi!” You said smiling at the man in front of you. 

“Hi Y/N, you look nice.” He said as he stood aside to allow you to enter.

Brian’s jaw twitched when he heard the compliment John paid you, he continued to stare down at his hands that rested in his lap, he wanted to avoid all eye contact at any cost. He felt embarrassed that he was in such a state just because of your presence like Roger said it was four months ago, he needed to get over you. 

“Hello, darling!” Freddie jumped up from the table and threw his arms around your shoulders suffocating you in a huge embrace and kissing the apples of your cheeks. “John was right, you’re dressed to the nines my love, you look ravishing!” 

“Yeah Y/N you look fancy.” Rog said patting your shoulder and briefly hugging you “are you going somewhere?”

You bit your lip and tried to avoid looking anyone in the eyes, instead, you cast your gaze to the ground and opened your mouth to say something, but closed it straight after.

“Y/N?” Roger asked grasping your elbow.

“I’m going on a date.” You said quietly, trying to whisper for Brian’s benefit. 

“Oh,” Roger said nodding his head slowly and making a face of panic as he glanced over at his friend on the couch. 

“Anyway,” You said dumping your bag and coat on the table “you gonna show me this new song or what?”

Freddie laughed and picked up a sheet of paper that was covered in scribbles, ones that were ineligible to the human eye and would only be understood by Freddie himself. You took the sheet of lyrics between your thumb and index finger, Roger noticed your perfectly manicured nails and raised his eyebrows. You were really out there to impress. 

“Fred, you’re gonna have to read it to me, I can’t read your handwriting.” You said laughing and handing him the paperback.

As Freddie took the paper back you glanced over your shoulder to look at Brian, his head was down and was playing with the strings to his red special.

“Hey, Bri.” You said quietly, almost under your breath. But the curly haired man heard his name and his head snapped up to look at you. For a second he looked like a deer caught in headlights, he was not expecting you to even acknowledge him being in the room. 

“Hi Y/N.” He said looking at you for a split second before looking away and leaving the room, retreating upstairs. 

You sighed and grabbed your coat and bag. 

“Sorry, I knew I shouldn’t have come, I didn’t want to upset Brian.” You said suddenly feeling tearful and out of place. 

“No no no, you’re fine,” Roger said waving his hands as if to slap away your apology. “It’s just Brian being his sensitive self.” 

“I know what he’s like Roger I dated him for three years. He’s still upset ad I’ve just made it worse.” You said shaking your head. “Anyway, this song is great Freddie.” You said clasping your hand over his and squeezing it. “Sorry I didn’t get a proper look, maybe I’ll come by yours and Deacy’s tomorrow?”

“It’s alright darling,” Freddie said pinching your cheek gently as if you were a toddler pulling at his ankles for attention. “Yes yes yes, come by and we’ll party.” He said smiling. ‘I’ll crack out the piano for you too.”

“See ya later Rog.” You said patting your brother's shoulder. “Walk me out, Deacy?” You asked the man who was sat, a perfect picture of what it was to be British, sipping goo strong tea.

“Of course,” John got up and lightly placed a hand on your back as you walked from the kitchen. 

“Are you sure Brian’s doing okay?” You asked under your breath at the front door, you played with the hem of your shirt and looked down at your feet, some hair falling in your face.

“Hey,” Deacy tucked the piece of hair away from our face. “He’ll be fine, trust me, he’s got his boys.” 

You looked up at Deacy and turned to the kitchen where Freddie and Roger were now dancing around together shaking their hair around to a song on the radio. 

“Please John, look after him, don’t let him sit in his room all the time.” You begged John gripping his arm. 

“We will look after him Y/N don’t you worry.” He said squeezing your shoulders before you smiled at him and left. 

John watched you down the garden path and waved at you from the front door as you walked down the pavement. He shut the front door and went to stand at the bottom of the stairs straining his ears for any particular sound of movement. He was not sure but he thought he heard a few sniffles and coughs from Brian’s room and a few strangled cries of sorrow. Frowning he placed his foot on the first stair and bit the inside of his cheeks contemplating whether or not he should go and see him and check up on him. After a few minutes of thought he decided to not confront his friend about his emotions, he would let Brian cry and grieve for a while on his own, he was granted his privacy. 

Whilst John had been contemplating going to see his heartbroken friend you were trying to get images of Brian out of your mind and how upset and solemn he looked perched on the edge of the couch. To be truthful to yourself, you still were not completely over him, but you could not stay the moping crying mess that you were a week ago. Roger could not put up with any more late night calls from you, you were sure of it, despite his constant insistent behaviour that he was ‘happy to help and wanted to make sure you were okay’. 

Fiddling with the buttons on your coat you walked down the pavement toward the coffee shop where you had agreed to meet your date. As you walked further away from your brothers flat you fought extremely hard to not stop in your tracks and run back to the arms of your only paramour. 

>

“I’m telling you, Fred, he looks JUST like Brian,” Roger said a week later whilst he and Freddie were sat in the studio. Roger was swinging his legs under the table and Freddie was at the control panel. 

“Poor Y/N, the little dear really has it for Brian doesn’t she,” Freddie said flicking his cigarette into the ashtray. 

“I felt as if I was staring at Brian himself when I met him,” Roger said with a laugh and shaking his head. “They both clearly haven’t moved on.”

“Or maybe Y/N just has a type,” Freddie said shrugging his shoulders.

“You don’t understand Fred, he is Brian’s LITERAL TWIN!” Roger said punctuating his sentence with a slap of the table. 

“Well tell Y/N to bring him around so we can meet him,” Fred said. “She’s as much my friend as she is your sister Rog, we all love her still even if she isn’t dating lover boy.” 

“I’ll just have to make sure Brian’s not around,” Roger said exhaling smoke from his nose.

>

A few days later you were walking toward Roger’s flat with your ‘boyfriend’ by your side. Roger had brought it to your attention how similar he looked to your ex but you just batted them away and ignored your brother's comments. You hoped Brian was not around you were inclined to say no when Roger asked you to bring Bobby with you, you did not want a repeat of what happened last time. 

You knocked on the door sheepishly and smiled when Roger opened the door.

“Hey!” You said smiling. 

“Hey Y/N, come in,” Roger said stepping aside for you to enter. 

Freddie and Deacy came running to the front door and stopped in their tracks when they saw who accompanied you.

“Oh my god,” Freddie said under his breath and Deacy choked on a mouthful of tea and started an oddly impromptu coughing fit which Roger sorted out by slapping him on the back. 

“Darling, hello!” Freddie said gleefully, keeping up his flamboyant personality and masking his shock at the Brian lookalike. “How are you?” He asked kissing your cheek.

“Good,” you said, but before you could say anything else Freddie started muttering in your ear.

“This new guy whoever he is looks very much like Brian.” He said under his breath whilst he spoke to Deacy and Roger.

“Ugh Fred,” you rolled your eyes slightly “not you as well, Roger’s been telling me that for days.”

“Well, don’t you think it’s a little odd. What’s his name?”

“Bobby.” 

“B!” Freddie said holding his hands up as if he had just discovered a brand new invention. “Come on Y/N, you can’t ignore this he’s basically a carbon copy of Brian!” 

“Fred, please, just drop it.” You said smiling at him pleading. 

“Alright, lovey.” Freddie said patting your arm, “just promise me one thing.” He said wrapping his entire arm around your shoulders. 

“Mmmmm.” You said resting your head on his shoulder. 

“Sort yourself out, and get back together with Brian, we all know it’s what you both want.” 

You looked up at Freddie through your heavily made-up lashes and bit your lip. 

“I do miss him.” You said as you traced the pattern on Freddie’s shirt.

Freddie pulled you closer and held you tightly, he didn’t notice you crying until he felt his shirt dampening and your shoulders shaking. 

“Oh darling, come on now.” He said completely engulfing you and swaying you gently. “No tears, no tears, please.” 

You sobbed quietly into Freddie's shoulder, you were sure the three could hear you but you did not care in that moment of time, you had denied yourself a proper cry in the past few weeks and you needed some sort of emotional release. You knew Roger was right when he said you weren’t over Brian but you didn’t want to admit it to yourself, you were doing so well with the breakup. 

Freddie was still shushing you and stoking your hair trying to calm you down five minutes later, Roger had asked if everything was okay a few times and Freddie had just held up his hand and nodded. You pulled away from Freddie’s shoulder with your make up smeared. Freddie took one look at you and dragged you by the elbow to the kitchen to get away from the gathering in the living room. 

“Tea?” Freddie asked. 

You nodded and wiped under your eyes with a tissue that Roger had forced into your palm a few minutes before. 

“Sorry about your shirt.” You said looking at the black smears and wet patches on his shoulders and chest.

“Don’t worry about that I would too, cry if I broke up with Brian, the man’s hung like a racehorse.” 

You laughed and could not help but nod your head, it was true Brian resembled a stallion in that region, something you and Freddie used to make frequent jokes about. Freddie handed you a mug of tea and you sipped from the mug letting the hot beverage spread over your tongue and trickle down your throat. 

“I really do miss him.” You said your voice thickening again. “I miss him a lot.”

“Don’t start crying on me again,” Freddie said holding out a finger at you and shaking his head. 

“What should I do?” You asked. 

“Well, dear, first things first, let Brian 2.0 know,” Freddie said laughing. 

“He doesn’t look that much like Brian does he?” You asked.

Freddie just laughed and explained how Roger had described him as ‘Brian’s literal twin’. 

“Fuck,” you said covering your eyes with the tissue. “I really fucked up huh?” 

Freddie shook his head and gave you another hug, fearing you were about to start crying again. 

“I better get going.” You said sighing a few minutes later. “Sorry again,” you said shaking your head.

“Stop apologising, I’m always here anytime love, what are friends for huh?” 

“I love you, Freddie.”

“Love you too darling.” He said squeezing your hand. “Mend that broken heart okay?”

“I will.” You said smiling and nodding. “See you soon.”


	2. Lookalike (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are set right.

You had always been fond of flowers. Sunflowers, roses, poppies, tulips you loved them, they brightened up the place and made space look fresh and inviting. Yet, ever since you had broken up with Brian you stopped buying flowers, stopped buying decorative accessories. They seemed pointless to you. What was the point in buying pretty things when you didn’t have anybody pretty to share them with? It had been a while since you ended things with the ‘lookalike’ and you were trying to figure out a way to get Brian back in your life. You had no idea that you could miss a person this much. It felt like a bereavement, it felt like a part of you had died when Brian moved out of the apartment. You could be sitting on the couch and casting your eyes around the apartment looking for a curly haired man that you knew wasn’t there, but part of you wished he would appear at your front door begging for you to take him back. You go to look for him around the living room but he’s not there, which makes your heart sink lower into the pit of your stomach. Watching movies on Friday nights wasn’t the same alone, you didn’t have a pair of lanky legs kicking you in the side every few minutes, you didn’t have curls tickling your collar bones and shoulders anymore. When cold you had to wrap yourself in a blanket instead of a warm soft chest. The feeling of loneliness was creeping into your cold, lifeless bones and was hindering you in everything you did. 

The others could tell something was up, you were distant from all of them even your own brother Roger who was usually your best friend. Freddie had tried to visit multiple times and had offered you to come to his and Deaky’s only to be shut down by you as you claimed to be busy. Which was a complete lie, instead of being busy you lazed about on the couch with your hair a complete mess, make up smudged under your eyes from crying and tissues crumpled up all around the living room. And tonight, was no exception. You had endured the same ‘no thanks, I’m really busy tonight’ conversation with Roger on the phone after he had invited you out for dinner, then repeated it with Fred and John after they asked if you wanted to come round to hang out with them. You were sure they knew you were lying, but you really couldn’t care, you appreciated them calling you, you really did. But you wished they would just leave you to wallow in your loneliness and depression. 

Kicking off your shoes and throwing your coat on the coatrack you watched the coat immediately fail to hook onto the rack and slump on the floor which made you laugh, the perfect fitting metaphor. Shaking your head at you own pathetic behaviour you shuffled into the kitchen dragging your sock covered feet to the teapot. If there was anything you looked forward to at the end of the day, it was a cup of tea, whether or not you ended up crying into it didn’t matter, it was still a comfort that you enjoyed. Whilst you were waiting for the water to boil there was a knock on your door. Rolling your eyes at the inconvenience you gave the water one last glance and turned down the heat. You could already tell who it was from the silhouette in the window, large crazy hair, over six-foot, long arms and chest that you wanted to rest your head on. For a second your feet stopped moving, all mobility in your legs seemed to vanish as you stood in front of the door, your breathing speed up as you realised that Brian was just the other side of the door. You had been contemplating opening the door for a lot longer than you realised as Brian knocked urgently on the door another time, and shouted your name begging for you to let him in. 

“I’m so sorry, I forgot about the weather.” You said nervously laughing after Brian stumbled through the door and into your hallway. “I’ll get you some tea and warm clothes.” 

You grabbed the sweatshirt from your bedroom and a blanket from the couch, throwing them both in Brian’s lap.

“I wondered where this had gone,” Brian said holding up the black sweatshirt before stripping off his wet shirt. You averted your gaze when Brian stretched his arms up and pulled the shirt over his head, replacing it with the sweatshirt that was warm and dry from being pressed against your radiator. You wrapped the blanket around his shaking shoulders and handed him a steaming hot tea, that he accepted gratefully, his long slender fingers wrapping around the cup. 

The steam billowed up from the ceramic mug and tinted Brian’s cheek with the slightest shade of pink. He took a sip and smiled at you his tongue swiping over his bottom lip. 

“Why are you here?” You asked delicately, trying your best to keep your voice on a steady tone. 

“I-I don’t know,” Brian said moving the mug around his hands in a restless nervous manner. “I just wanted to talk to you, I need to talk to you.”

“Okay,” your voice was barely above a whisper “then talk.” You said wrapping your blanket tighter around your shivering shoulders. 

Brian opened and closed his mouth several times before swallowing hard. “I really miss you.” He managed to croak out, his voice rapidly thickening as he too tried to maintain the steady tone. 

You placed a hand on his arm and squeezed gently, encouraging him to articulate his feelings even further. 

“I look for you in the room and you’re not there. I wait for you to come home from work but you never do, I go and make tea for Roger and I and I still get out three mugs. I think of you every second, every minute of every day and I don’t want to spend another day without you. I love you, I love you Y/N and I always will.”

You closed your eyes and took in a deep breath. “I-I love you too Brian. I feel the same way, it felt like a part of me had died when you moved out and seeing you every time I was around Roger or the others just made my heart break all over again.”

“Please, can we stop playing around and get back to how we used to be Y/N.” Brian pleaded his hand resting on top of yours. “I won’t leave until you agree to take me back.” 

You laughed and smiled. “There isn’t much convincing you need to do, of course, I’ll take you back. If you’ll have me back?”

“I’d take you back in a heartbeat, you know that,” Brian said leaning in and kissing you delicately on the mouth. “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed your hair,” he ran a hand through your hair, “I’ve missed your hands, your arms, your legs.” Brian ghosted his hands over your entire body as the two of you sat pushed tightly together, your legs thrown over his lap. 

All of a sudden you felt an overwhelming surge of emotion and burst out crying. Sob after sob after sob the tears falling quickly darkening the blanket from the wetness of your salty outburst. 

“Y/N?” Brian engulfed you in his arms and held you tightly to his chest, rocking you back and forth, side to side. “What’s wrong darling?”

“I just missed you…so much.” You said as he pressed the pad of his thumb to your soft cheek and wiped away the teardrop that seemed to be falling in slow motion. 

“It’s okay now love, I’m here.” He said gently resting his chin on top of your head. “I’m here.” 

The two of you remained a tangle of limbs, blankets and pillows the entire night. Neither of you knew when you fell asleep but when you did it was the most restful sleep you had had in months, you felt safe in Brian’s arms, whether they were slung loosely around your hips or placed protectively around your shoulders, you knew he had you. And this time, he wasn’t planning on letting go. 

The next morning, Roger woke up to find Brian still absent from the flat. Panicking that his friend had gotten lost or into to some sort of trouble he called Freddie and John and the three of them drove over to your apartment to ask if you had seen him. Luckily, or rather unluckily you had given Roger his own key a few months ago when you were going through a tough time. Roger, without knocking, unlocked the front door and the three of them hustled through the front door, eager to find their best friend. 

“Y/N!” The three of them shouted your name throughout the house as they walked in through the hallway and into the living room.

John was the one who noticed the two of you first. Brian’s curly head poked up from the blanket and your foot could be seen just poking out from the blanket. 

“Hey,” he called, in a quiet volume after realising the two of you were still sleeping. “They’re here.”

Roger and Freddie entered the living room confused looks over their faces. They’re? As in both of you?

“About time,” Freddie said shaking his head. He then noticed Brian’s wet shirt on the floor and laughed a little “looks like they got right to it.” He joked kicking the still damp shirt, not realising Brian was wearing the sweater you gave him. 

“Let’s leave them,” John said forcing the two out from the living room.

“Yeah if they’re both naked under there I’m getting out of here,” Roger said snatching up Brian’s shirt and hanging it on the coat rack. 

The three left relieved that nothing of bad ilk had been forced on their friend, in fact, the three men left feeling as if all was right with the world. And they weren’t the only three that felt that way.

As the two of you continued to sleep peacefully, Brian’s chest rising and falling, you taking in soft snores Roger, Freddie and John were celebrating the two of you reuniting, with the radio up as loud as it could go.


End file.
